


Best Friends Forever!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve celebrate Best Friends Day.





	Best Friends Forever!

"Happy Best Friends Day! I made you some pudding!"

"Um, thanks Stevie.  It looks, pretty good."

"I also bought some cookies at the store, and ordered a pizza."

"That was a great idea."

"Thanks!  I also love the flowers...And it's pretty fun to wear the birthday crown!"

"Watch out, though, these Mai Tais are made with Asgardian liquor.... we should probably drink em slow."

"Mmm, these cupcakes are fantastic!"

"Made with love, for the best pal a guy could ask for."

"Thanks Buck, I hope you enjoy your pudding."

"I'll try!" 


End file.
